Forbidden Love
by ClatoKickFinnie2001
Summary: Kim has the perfect life. An amazing best friend, a great house, and all the money she could ever need or so it seems. Jack is the new kid. He's not the richest, probably one of the poorest. he's a skater boy and his father hates him. what happens when the two meet. Rated T because of language in future chapters.
1. Meeting

**hey guys it's my first fic so please be nice. Story line is. Kim has the perfect life. An amazing best friend, a great house, and all the money she could ever need. Jack is the new kid. He's not the richest, probably one of the poorest. he's a skater boy and his father hates him. what happens when the two meet. **

**Kims P.O.V**

This was not happening. It was the first day of school, it was raining, and I was late. My dad had left for work and my car wasn't starting. Lucky me, that my best friend, Grace, hadn't left for school yet.

"I'm guessing that you woke up, late car broke down, and that is why you needed me to come pick you up." Grace stated while driving. "You know me so well." I replied. We drove in silence the rest of the way to school the heat blasting to dry off my damp clothes. When we arrived at school I ran into school not wanting to get wet. Al of a sudden i ran into something, or should I say someone.

"What's your problem" I asked. I looked up and saw a brunt boy with warm pools of browns for eyes.

"I'm so sorry I should have been watching were i was going." the boy replied. " Ya, you should have." I said standing up and walking into school.

"Who was that" asked Grace while running up to me. "He was cute." I stared at her. "I don't know who he is, must be knew." I stated as i headed to my locker" and Grace he wan't that cute."

**AN- That's the first chapter i hope you liked it. I might post later today.**


	2. Can't Be True

**Here's chapter two thanks for everyone who reviewed and everything. I was excited when I saw that people actually like the story so here is the next chapter.  
**

I walked into my first period class, and all the seats were taken except the one next to the brunette who ran into me when I entered class. I walked over and sat down next to him. He looked at me, and then quickly looked away when he saw I noticed.

The boy was in all most all of my classes. I found out that his name was Jack Brewer, and he was a new kid from New York. I was so relieved when the day was over. Grace and I went to the mall and shopped around. Though she had to go home soon after, but I stayed. I made sure Grace was gone before I headed over to the pizzeria.

" Kimmy glad you finally decided to show up" my uncle said." Your 10 minutes late."

" I know I'm sorry" I said, as I put my waitress apron around my waist. "Kim" my uncle said turning around. "train the new kid." I looked to where he was pointing. No it couldn't be true, the newbie turned his head around. "crap" I whispered

**There's chapter two. Hoped you liked it. I might not be able to post in-till later this week or later tonight. So ya! **


	3. Jack's Story

Here's chapter three. I want to answer Guest's question. She is working, but you will find out why soon, trust me.

JACK'S P.O.V

I hated, moving, always have. I've moved 5 times in the last 2 years.

"Jack get your ass out of bed!" I heard my father scream. I never liked him and he never liked me. He blames me for everything that happens, mainly my mom's death. I quickly got dressed in a blue plaid shirt, and a pair of shorts. I grabbed my backpack and headed into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table drinking black coffee. I grabbed an apple, and headed out the door.

I opened the small garage that was off to the side of the house. I walked in and moved over some boxes, and found my skateboard. I was skating when all of a sudden I felt myself hit something.

I looked down and saw a blonde girl, who had one of the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry I should have been watching were I was going." I told her getting up, I couldn't stop staring at her. "Ya, you should have." she said standing up and walking away.

"Duuuuude, you just talked to Kim, and she didn't hurt you, swag." A Latino boy said walking up to me. "Yo, I'm Jerry" he said.

"I'm Jack." I said. "I will show you everything you need to know about this school."

"Can you tell me a little bit about Kim." "Dude she's the most popular girls in school," he started "She also the richest. Everybody, and I mean everybody wants to be her friend. You don't want to get on her bad side; she will kick your ass." We continued walking in till we got to our lockers, which were right next to each other.

I was so excited when school was over. I didn't want to go home so I just started to skate around the town. I came across the mall's pizzeria. I look at a sign "Help Wanted". I walked in, and applied for the job and got it.

I heard the owner call someone Kimmy, but that couldn't be Kim from school could it. I heard the manager talk about her training the new kid. I turned and it was. Standing in front of me in jeans, black boots, and a perfect fitting black t-shirt. She stood ther and muttered something under her breath.


	4. Pizzeria

I started to walk to him. He just stared at me, I was becoming uncomfortable. "Listen no one, and I mean no one can know I work here. Understand." I told him. He nodded his head slowly. "But why" he asked. "They just can't okay" I said, turning around.

I walked away and he started to follow. "Are you gonna train me?" he asked. "Fine" I mumbled. "First you ask the people what they want, ask for drinks, after you give them their drinks ask for food then." I paused allowing him to get that into his head. "then get them their food, and make sure you pass by their table every now and them to see if they need more drinks, or if they need anything else." I finished.

"Got it." He said walking away. Within 5 minutes of me watching him I saw him walking back. "Okay maybe I don't got it" he said, in embarrassed tone. I just rolled my eyes at him, "Come on I'll show you." I said walking up to a table I saw a family just sit down at, and motioned for Jack to follow me. "Introduce yourself." I told him. "Hi I'm Jack, and I will be your waiter today." He said. He looked to me, I motioned for him to continue. "What would you like to drink?" He wrote down what they said. "Okay 2 ice teas and 1 pepsi" He recalled their order back to them. They nodded their heads, and then jack walked over to me.

"Were do I put this in?" he questioned. I pointed to the kitchen window. I watched him as he walked to the window. As he walked his long brown hair moved from side to side ever so slightly. I must admit that he did look kind of cute.

He turned around, and started walking back to me. "So now I wait?" he asked "Yep" I said popping the p on the end. We sat there in an awkward silence. "So why are you working here?" Jack asked turning to look me in the eye. I looked everywhere, but his eyes. I sat there for a minute deciding if I should tell him.

"I need the money." I said softly. He looked at me," I thought you were rich." "Ya, my dad is, but I want to use the money for the arts. He wants me to only focus on the stuff he wants, like karate." I said, keeping my head down.

The drinks came, and another family came in. I took this family, and the pizzeria slowly became full. I'm glad because this meant that have to talk to Jack.

Once the pizzeria closed we started to clean up. I let Jack choose the radio station that played. He picked the classic rock station, he looked like a classic rock guy. Like most days when I was cleaning up, I started doing small dance moves as I walked. I could feel Jack staring at me, but I didn't care, this was one of the only places I could really dance. I pretend to be a bad dancer at my house, so my dad doesn't suspect anything. When I turned I could see that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I looked at him. "Nothing, Jerry told me you were a bad dancer though." "That my friend is one of the many mysteries of Kim Crawford." I said turning around going back to cleaning up. "Kim" I heard my uncle say. I turned to him. "Lock up when you two are done." He said and left.

After left I looked around. I couldn't see Jack. I heard the cabinet in the kitchen close. "Jack?" I asked quietly. I walked into the kitchen, no one was in there. I looked all over, I heard something get place on the counter. I slowly turned around, I wasn't sure what I would see. "Poof!" Someone said, next thing I knew I had flour in face. I whipped my eyes, "You are so dead, Jack" I said I put my hands in the bag of flour, and he started to run. I chased him around the kitchen, the flour in my hands, when his head was in arms reach, I dropped the flour on top of his head. He turned around, "Are we even now?" he asked. I nodded my head. We stood there just staring at each other, he started to lean in. **RINGGGGGG! **His phone went off, he pulled away and went to go pick it up. "I have to go." He said. "Ya I better get going too." With that he left, and I locked up then headed home.


	5. Afterwards

**Hey guys so I have a lot of school stuff. I'm going to start answering questions in my author notes. So here we go.**

**Amy Loves You: Yes the 2001 stands for when I was born. **

**Everyone: I will try to make my chapters longer, it's hard though because then I feel I will write too much and not now were to end and make them too long. **

**I will not be posting a lot until after Christmas because I have to study for midterms and then take midterms, in the next two weeks so I will only post on the weekends if I can. I also won't be home from the 21st to the 24th because I will be visiting family for the holidays. Let's get on to the story now, this is a long chapter.**

* * *

~Next Day~

Kim's P.O.V

The sound of my alarm blaring woke me up form my sleep. It was Friday so T.G.I.F. I quickly got dressed in a slouchy sweatshirt, jean shorts, my wrap bracelet, and red Converse.**(A/N outfit on my profile)** I ran down the steps into the kitchen. The sun was just rising, glittering against the white tile of the room. I slid down the small pathway in between the island and the stove. On the counter was a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast. Next to it was a note.

_Morning,_

_Had to leave town for three days. I know you can take care of yourself, but if you need anything just ask the maid. See you on Monday._

_~Dad_

He was out of town again. He rarely was home. I understand I does take a lot to run part of a business, but he couldn't be home for more than to sleep. I had just finished my food when I heard a honk form outside. I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the front door. Grace was sitting in her white Ferrari." You gonna come or would you rather take the bus?" she asked pointing to the bus in the distance. "I choose the car." I reply opening the passenger side's door. I reached over to the radio, when Grace smacked my hand. "No music" she said in a voice that sounded like a mother scolding her child. "Why?" I questioned.

"Well I might have gone to the concert my parents told me not to go to. And maybe accidently sat next to the speaker, and maybe got a ignoramus headache." She explained. I just nodded my head. "I have headphones if you want to listen to music on your phone." She told me, pointing to her purse. I opened her bag and on top were a pair of neon pink headphones. I took them out making sure not to yank and break them. I pulled out my white IPhone 5 and plugged them in to the headphone jack. I scrolled through my music and decided to listen to_ All Time Lows, Don't Panic, _album.** (A/N I wrote down the name of the album I was listening to at the time, best band ever!)**

I looked out of my window, at the small town of Seaford, California passing by. The weather was still warm, because of where we live on the earth, so we could get away with wearing shorts until October. The sun was still casting an orange glow over the town. I could see the lights in the houses blur by as we drove by the small town waking up.

As we drove my mind slowly drifted to what happened yesterday. I had almost kissed the new kid, why though. I couldn't stop thinking about him now. The way his chocolate eyes made me melt, the way his brown hair looked so soft.

"Earth to Kim!" Grace screamed waving her hand in front of my face. I pulled one of the ear buds out of my ear. "What?" I asked, "We're here" She sated getting out of her car. I opened the back door and pulled out my backpack, and slung it over my shoulder, walking into school.

The school wasn't busy, because we always got to school before the buses. I opened my locker putting away the stuff I didn't need and taking out the things I did,**(A/N wow I'm putting a lot of these in, anyways just so you know everyone in my school takes their homework and 9****th**** or 8****th**** period books home) **and walked into homeroom.

The room slowly filled up and I just sat there playing _Flow _on my phone. When the bell for 1st period rang I tried to walk as slowly to class as possibly. After what happened yesterday I wasn't in the mood to sit in the same class as Jack. I entered the class right before the bell rang, and sat down in the back, away from Jack. Throughout class I would catch myself staring at his head. The thing that sucked the most was he was in almost all of my classes, which made it impossible to pay attention, with his chocolate hair sitting in front of me.

The punishment continued at work. A few times I would catch myself staring at him, and a few times he would catch me. I would smile shyly, and get back to whatever I was working on.

The pizzeria was more busy than normal, and I had to help my uncle work in the back. I was glad about that was for two reasons. 1. So many kids from school were there, I couldn't have them knowing I work. 2. It was a great way to get my mind off of Jack. Okay the second one wasn't so true. Every time I had to put flour on something I would start thinking about what would have happened if I did kiss him. My mind would wonder if I would have enjoyed the kiss, would I have been grossed out.

I plugged in my headphones and started to listen to _All Time Low._ I continued to work with the alternative music playing in my ears. Something about the songs for some reason was able to get my mind off of Jack. I could see through the kitchen's door window, that the pizzeria was almost empty. Only a few people were left, and those people were almost done eating. Jack was the only waiter left. He was going around picking up empty glasses and pizza pans. He had one headphone in his ear and it looked like he was silently singing the lyrics to the song. The last people filed out, and Jack went over and turned off the open sign. I stopped the music I had playing and headed out of the kitchen to help him. Even though I was tring to avoid him he would have had to clean all thirty tables by himself.

He didn't relize that I came out and continued to clean and sing.

_Backseat Serenade _  
_Dizzy hurricane _  
_Oh, God I'm sick of sleeping alone _  
_You're salty like a summer day _  
_Kiss the sweat away _  
_To your radio _  
_Backseat Serenade _  
_Little hand grenade _  
_Oh, God I'm sick of sleeping alone _  
_You're salty like a summer day _  
_Kiss the pain away _  
_To your radio_

"Nice singing" I said scaring him. He turned around. "You heard that?" he asked, I nodded my head in response. "Oh" was all he could say.

"You sounded okay, but not as good as the original." I said walking over to him. I grabbed his Ipod,"Hey give that back" He half complained half commanded. I just looked at him, and he realized that there was no way in hell he was going to get it back until I was done. I scrolled through his songs and found the perfect one, and pressed play. "Sing." I told him.

* * *

**That's it hoped you enjoyed. Btw if you also like All Time Low tell me your favorite song by them. If you don't like All Time Low tell me your favorite song by whatever artist you want.**


	6. Singing and Kissing?

**Hey guys in writing this on my phone. Hope you guys like this chapter. Just so you know my phone doesn't have auto-correct so if i misspell something just tell me or ignore it. Kk luv ya guys.**

* * *

"I will not sing this song" Jack told me, as "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5 played in the background. "Please" I pleaded. "Just the chorus, please. Believe me when i say that you maybe, sort of, kind of, sounded good before." He just stood there. "Fine" he finally caved. The chorus came up and I could tell that he was one of the people like me, people who can get totally lost in the music.  
When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.  
When he finished I looked at him. He looked back at me, I could tell that he was trying to read my face. I knew that would be impossible, I had learned to hid my feelings ever sense my mother left my father.  
"That was okay I guess." As I tell him that his face falls. "Okay maybe it was little better than okay" His face lifts up a little and a small smile appeared on his face.  
"Can I know have my iPod" he asked. I looked at him grabbed his iPod and quickly run out through the front doors and hear him chasing me in full pursuit. I run all around the mall and back to the pizzeria, and I couldn't seem to get ride of him. I run in, but I underestimated how close he was me. By the time I had opened the door he was behind me and grabbed my waist and carried into the pizzeria.  
" Brewer, put me down" I say laughing a bit, while trying to get his hands off of my waist. "I don't think that will happen Crawford" he says in a devious voice. "What do you want me to do?" I question him, he turns me around so my face is inches from mine. He leans in and soon his lips are on mine. They are soft and warm. When he first kissed me I was surprised, but then i melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he did the same around my waist. We stayed like that for a couple seconds, when the door opened. In walked Frank, and Rudy.  
If Frank was here that means my dad came back early. Based on their faces I could tell that they saw what just happen. This is just great. I think to my self.  
"Jack," Rudy screamed"are you crazy, she's a Black Dragon" as rudy says this jack turns to me. I can't look him in the eyes, not after this. "Is that true." He asks. I nod my head, not daring to talk.  
"Not only is she a Black Dragon, she's Ty's daughter." **(A/N i know ty is suppose to be a loser and all, but i just felt like it would be a good twist on the story)** Frank says. "Shut up, Frank" I turn towards him angrily. "Calm down, Kim" Jack told me putting his hand on my shoulder.  
I take his hand off my shoulder, and storm out of the pizzeria. I see my dad's car in the lot, and walk right by it, and break into a run so i can get home before him.  
~Jack's P.O.V~  
" Calm down, Kim" i say as i place my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't say anything, but rakes my hand off of her shoulder and storms out of the pizzeria. I want to go after her, but Rudy grabbed my ear and pulled my all the way to the dojo.  
"What were you thinking?!" He screams " it wouldn't be as mad if it was just a Black Dragon, but noooooo, you had to go for Ty's daughter."  
"Look I'm sorry i didn't know who she was, okay" I tell him. "She's not that bad. And she doesn't seem like the other Black Dragons"  
" You fell for her didn't you?" He turns towards me, anger is visible all across his face. "Whaaat," I say my voice getting a little bit higher "nooooo" As i say this Rudy walks over to the bench, and sits with his head in his hands. "Why, Jack. Why her." He says more to himself than to me. I don't answer. I really didn't want to be stuck here anymore. I pushed open the doors and run home, hoping my dad wouldn't be there. Or at least not be drunk.  
~Kim's P.O.V~  
I made it home before my dad, thankfully. Though it wasn't long before he got home. When I heard the garage door go up, I made it look like i had been doing homework for hours.  
The door that lead into he house opened, and in walk my dad. "So have you left the house today, perhaps to go to your Uncle's pizzeria?" he asks me, walking over sitting in the chair across from me. "I don't know what you are talking about." I reply.  
"Really because, Frank told me that he saw you" he started calmly " kissing one of the WASSABI WARRIORS" he ended yelling at me. "I leave you alone for 16 hours and you go and kiss the enemy."  
"Wait a second, the enemy. Sure just because you hate Rudy doesn't mean the whole dojo's the enemy. The students there have fun instead of being pushed to their breaking points. Kid's at school aren't terrified of them." I pause for a second " And just maybe Rudy isn't a complete ass to his students." I finish and march up two flights of stairs to my room and slam the door. I sit on my bed when I hear a knock on my window. I turn and open the curtains and what I see surprises me.  
"Jack?"

* * *

**Hahaha cliffy. Review questions and other stuff. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, I had had midterms and u hunch of test for the past two weeks. Talk to y'all soon.**


	7. Consequences

** hey guys. i'm sooooo glad y'all liked the twisted. I got home last night and went to my emails, and was surprised when i saw how many people reviewed and followed the story. Also I got a macbook air, and that has pages, and I'm use to word so I'm still trying to figure that out. Now onto the story.**

* * *

"Jack" I open the window that leads out to my balcony. "Hey" he says jumping over the rail. "How did you find out were I live?" I question. "That's not important, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry if that made things awkward between us, I don't know what came over me there, I" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his.

Sadly that was probably the worst time to do that, because after only a couple seconds my dad walking in to my room. I didn't realize he was in the room until I was pulled back into my room. I was shocked to say the least, but what shocked me the most is what he did to Jack. Before I could say, or do something, he pushed jack over the rail, and heard a loud thud as he hit the ground far below.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask pushing past him, looking down to try to see Jack. He's laying down on the ground his body looking lifeless and limp. I want to go down there to help him, but I know that will only get him hurt even more.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with me, I'm not the one that after her father told her that, the boy she was just making out with was the enemy, goes and starts making out with him, AGAIN" he says pulling me back in through the window."You are now grounded for five months, that means your phone and laptop are only to be used for school. Also Frank and the other Black Dragons, will be guarding you at school, and that will be the only place you will go besides the dojo, and home. Do you understand?" I nod my head after what feels like eternity."Go see if he is alright and then you will never talk to him" My father tells me pointing to the door.

I run down the stairs and end up jumping over the rail from around 10 feet from the ground level. I run through the glass doors that lead outside and fall to my knees next to him. His body feels broken and limp, and I know that he might be dead. No I can't let myself think that. "Your going to be alright" I whisper to him brushing back hair that fell into his eyes. I picked him up and carried him into the house. Placing him on the table I was thankful that my dad taught me how to see what was broken and how to fix it. His left wrist was broken and his right ankle was twisted. I wrapped up his ankle, and put my removable cast from when I broke my wrist on to his. I brought him to my car, and drove him to the Bobbi Wasabi dojo, leaving him with his sensi Rudy.

~Monday~

"Hey Kim'" Jack exclaimed walking over to me using a pair of crutches I assume that Rudy gave him. I turned and walked away from him. I really felt bad about doing this, but I knew my dad would hurt him more than this would. "Kim please talk to me" he said, and I could tell that he was hurt.

"If it isn't obvious, Jack, Kim does not want to talk to you." Frank spoke up moving in front of me. "Come on Kim" He pulled my arm to go with him. Before I left I turned my head, "I'm so sorry" I mouthed to him. I saw a silent tear roll down his face, I could stand to see him like that. I turned my head, and walked to class, allowing Frank to pull me there. "Look it's better if you don't date that Wabobo Warrior" **(A/N see what I did there. I took that from A Slip Down Memory Lane)** I put my head on my desk, why did he have to be a Wasabi Warrior. I heard the door open and looked up to see none other than Jackson Brewer. Even though most people wouldn't be able to see that he was hurt I could read people better then anyone. He sat at the front close to the door, the exact opposite of me.

I couldn't focus during school. All I could think about was how hurt Jack looked. I wanted so badly to go up to him, and tell him I was sorry. I wanted to go up to him and kiss his lips. I wanted just for him to hold me, for me to be able to apologize. But because of my dad I had to stay away from him.

~At Kim's Uncle's Pizzeria~

"Hey" I say, to my uncle when I walk into the pizzeria. "Hey Kim." he shouts back from the kitchen "You have to stay until I leave, then I have to drive you home, your dad's orders".

"Ya, whatever" I say, sitting down at a table. There was still another hour until the place opened, and no one, but me and my uncle where here. The bell rang, and I saw Jack walk in. He sat down at the table across from me, and I tried my best to not look at him. "Look whatever I did to make you mad at me I'm so sorry" when he said this it sound like he was on the verge of tears. "Jack" I say walking over to him, "you didn't do anything, I just don't want you to get hurt even more." I say lightly kissing him on the cheek.

He grabbed my hand, "What happened to me on friday" he asks. "My dad is what happened" I explain what happened after he got pushed off the balcony. His face went into shock "I'm lucky to be alive aren't I" he asks, I nodded my head. "Now my dad has made me promise that I will stay away from you, and it's killing me." I say this time I start to break down. Jack pulls me into a hug and I immediately wrap my hands around his back.

"Don't worry, he could never do anything that would take me away from you." he said burring his face into my hair. I nuzzle my head into his neck. Just then my uncle walked out. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me." he told us smiling.

I look up into Jack's eyes. He leans down and places a soft kiss against my lips. "Like I said he could never do anything that would take me away from you" with that my uncle opened the pizzeria, and we worked and I sadly had to go home right after we finished cleaning. I walked to my uncles car and got in, watching Jack skateboard off to his house, while I had to go back to my father who was acting like a total ass.

* * *

**So there you guys go. I'm sorry if it's to short for you, promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. I think I will put responses to your questions down here. so here we go.**

**Comments from chapter 6 replys**

**Guest- here was MMMOOOORRRREEEE**

**Guest- Sorry I didn't update as often I was visiting my family, youtube, and for sometime I was sick.**

**Codex- Hopefully this chapter answered your question**

**Goggles- Great minds think alike, you will see your idea in further chapters**

**SwiftStar1- YESSSSSS a cliffie**

**Bluedog270- Glad you liked the twist I love your stories too**

**Emeralgreenlove- Milton and Julie were my inspiration for the twist**

**Holyman221- Glad you like it **


	8. Jack's life

**hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a longggg time i had the flu, and i have just sooo much homework.**

* * *

** Jacks POV**

I slowly and carefully, push my skateboard along the sidewalk with my crutches. I use them to turn to stop to do everything, basically. I made sure to check to see if my dad's car was there, by slowly moving my head around the conner. The small dirt road that lead up was empty, and saw that there was no car. The strange thing is it was past 6, and his work ends at 4.

I opened the creaky door to the small house going down the hall to my room. The small room had blue walls, just like the rest of the house. On the wall next to my window sat my bed, with my desk next to it. I go over to my desk and pretend to be doing homework. Even if my dad acts like an ass, there is only two things he cares about, beer, and education.

The only way I can get out from getting yelled out, or beaten is by doing, doing/pretending to be homework. I hear the door slam, and I run over to my door and lock it. I can hear him stumbling around the down the hall in the kitchen. I didn't now what was going on until he came into my room, drunk and with a knife.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooo i know it's short don't hate me I just really wanted to post. Also, I've been have really bad writers block, ya. So now i will reply to your comments for chapter 7**

**guest- glad you like it**

**Alexis- will do glad you think it's good**

**wild112- ill try to write more**

**Codex- your welcome**

**Blueskyz1o1- i explained how jack could do that, i have seen it one of my guy friends did it**

**Kyanna- your welcome**

**ilovesports1999- yes they sort of can **

**bluedog270- glad you like the ending **

**honeymello- i also wanted to rip ty's head off while writing this**

**emeralgreenlove- you people are amazing with ideas**

**swiftstar1- your comments somehow always make my laugh or smile, they're just fun to read**

** pinksweet- there was more**


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys i know this is not a chapter. I'm sorry I haven't possed latley. I have been sick. Then I hurt my arms and legs in gymnastics. For some reason after a certain point of writing I can only write the ending chapters, but I promise I'm working on the next chater. I might be able to finish the chapter by saturday. Hope you all understand.

Love y'all

Diana


	10. What Happened?

**Jack P.O.V**

Slowly my eyes opened. I looked around, I thought I was still in my room, but something was different. For some reason the room was a cream shade, and the light was a lot brighter. I was on the plush white carpet warming the side of my body that lay against it. This wasn't my room. This probably isn't even my house. My arms pushed my body up when suddenly all I could see was spots.

"Slow down there, you'll hurt yourself," A familiar voice said. I could recognize that voice a mile away, it was Kim. I opened my mouth to say something, but only to have her close it. "Don't talk I don't think your strong enough," She sat down next to me on the floor. "I'll explain later," she placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. We sat like that for what felt like hours.

"What happened?" I asked my voice hoarse. "Long story," she mumbled.

"We have time."

* * *

**And I know it's short and i haven't posted in a while. Sorry don't be mad. I had soooooooooooooooooooooooo much stuff to do. SORRY!**


	11. This Is What Happened

**I Just want to point out to all of you who are saying the last chapter was too short, you don't think i know that. If you read the authors note it says, and i quote "And I know it's short and i haven't posted in a while. Sorry don't be mad. I had soooooooooooooooooooooooo much stuff to do" See i knew that it was short, I just wanted to post for you guys. Now that i'm done with that little rant on with the next chapter. And for **niallsprincess180** ty is the owner of the Black Dragons. WARNING: A LOT OF CURSING, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE A LOT OF CURSING SKIP THE FLASH BACK.**

* * *

**Kims P.O.V**

_"We have time."_

I didn't know were to start, so much had happened. "Promise not to interrupt.'" he nodded his head this. "Okay"

"I don't know what happened exactly, all I know is that your dad came here around four o'lock yesterday he was crying, sobbing, and saying he did something terrible. He brought me to your house were i saw you on the floor. I didn't look like you were breathing, blood was starting to pour out of your side," I paused here to give him time to think, and for me to catch my breath. "I didn't know what to do,neither of us could find a phone to call 911. Lucky for you I watch a lot of crime shows were this happens, and did what i learned from them. I grabbed a sheet and tried to stop the bleeding. Thankfully the cut wasn't as deep as I thought it was. The bleeding stop, but your dad had nothing to clean the cut with, so we brought you back to my house. I cleaned the cut, and then you woke up for a couple of minutes, then fell back to sleep. That brings us to right now."

He looked at me shock surprise and gratefulness swirled the my brown orbs. "One question," he spoke "Where am I now, and won't your dad kill you."

"That's technically two question, but to answer both, your in one of the guest bedroom, and my dad is fine with you staying here but away from me, as long as you're hurt." I reply. We sit there in a comfortable silence he leaned his head onto my lap, and i started to play with the long hairs. I'm knew my dad only agreed to this for one reason, strike when the enemies weak.

_~Flashback~_

_"Please dad, you know i barley ask anything from you," my voice pleading. _

_"I said no. You very damn well know that I hate The Wasabi Warriors, why would I let one stay at my house," He all but shouted back. "You always put your frickin dojo and pride in front of family. Maybe that's the reason mom left, because you never cared about her or me you just wanted all her damn money," I scream I just could take it anymore. "You don't now bull shit about your mother, She left when you were three because she's a bitch, end of story," He replies venom dripping off every single word. _

_"THat's what you keep telling me your just indenial , and your ad because you thought you might have actually loved something other than money so you went off and started being and ass to her. You think I wouldn't know this stuff because I was three, Well your wrong. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't know everything. YOu think i don't still talk to mom. Who do you think I go to for advise, I can't go to you because you always are working. She never fails to help me when all you do is disappoint me because whenever I need something it always comes second to the dojo, or Frank, or any other fucking person in that dojo." by the time I finish this rant I'm crying. I looked up to my dad my whole life when he turns out to be a frickin coward. _

_"Just this once he can stay, I'm only saying this because the Warriors will be weak, and to prove to you I'm not a bastard." with that he slams the door to the study._

_~End of Flashback~_

I stare at the boy below me, he fell back asleep. I sit there just stroking his hair until I myself fall asleep.

* * *

**This one was also kind of short, but i wanted to post sooner. so leave a review. love ya**

**~Diana**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter, but si about them. I don't know what to write the next chapter about. Please leave suggestions in the comments, and maybe yours will be chosen. Also make sure i can have them be lead into from the last chapter. Anyways talk to you guys soon.**

**-Diana**


End file.
